1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication devices, and more particularly, a communication device for facsimile communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a measure taken to avoid error input of a called party number in facsimile communication, there is one-touch transmission or shortened dialing (abbreviated dialing or speed dialing).
On the other hand, Japan Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-72326 discloses that the result of facsimile transmission is confirmed by e-mail as transmission confirmation using e-mail.
However, the above-mentioned related art has the following problems.
First, since the one-touch transmission or the shortened dialing (abbreviated dialing or speed dialing) cannot be used for a new opponent (device or person to be called), there is no fundamental measure taken to reduce the error transmissions. Second, there is no way to confirm whether one-touch is pressed in error.